By Your Hands
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: AU: SasuNaru. Sasuke returns to Konoha after the village was attacked by Pein. Sasuke & Naruto start seeing each other but things turn for the worst when Naruto gets in an accident. Will Sasuke be able to protect him from assissins & return him to normal?


_By your hands_

**Present Day:**

Gentle sun rays entered the bedroom window of Naruto's apartment, which was the sign of a brand new day. Not too long after the first rays of light touched Naruto's face, the young man began to wake up. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked over to his left where Sasuke was still fast asleep. The young man broke a small smile as he admired the sleeping form of his lover. Sasuke always seemed to amaze Naruto, even with his simple ability to sleep so soundly. The blonde slowly lifted his half naked form from the bed and kissed Sasuke's forehead, whispering a "Good morning, Sasuke." A small frown appeared on Naruto's face when Sasuke gave little reaction. With that he shook his head and slowly got out of bed, trying his best not to disturb the sleeping Uchiha. Naruto walked gingerly toward the bathroom to freshen up and on his way in he looked at the calendar which had the 10th surrounded in a heart. 'A year already? I can't believe its been a year since Sasuke came back to us. I'm just glad he came back when he did, or things might have turned out totally different then they are now.'

Not too long after Naruto turned on the water to take a shower, the sleeping Uchiha finally awoke. Sasuke yawned a bit and then rubbed his eyes before looking to the empty spot on the bed he now shared with Naruto. He wondered where he could have gone and then heard the running water. Sasuke through the blankets over to the side and then stretched before standing up and gathering a fresh set of cloths. Sasuke through on his new outfit which was pretty much identical to the one he had wore when he first saw Naruto again. Only this time, the crest of his family was a lot bigger around the size as it was on his other shirts. Moments later Naruto came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and a bright smile on his face. Sasuke looked over and smiled in return. "Showing off so early in the morning…. I may just have to…." He cut his sentence off short when he grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Naruto's face suddenly had a deep blush on it as he returned his lovers affectionate kiss. After a quick tongue wrestle Sasuke pulled back, admiring his form. The Uchiha then backed off going into the closet to pull out something for Naruto to wear. Sasuke pulled out Naruto's usual Hokage outfit but the blonde shook his head. "Not that one, Sasuke. Today is a special day and I'm not going to spend it cooped up doing paper work." The raven haired young man blinked a few times as he looked at Naruto as he through on his usual ninja mission outfit.

"Won't people be mad if they found out?" Sasuke questioned trying to figure out what was going on in that mind of his. Naruto only smirked as he created a shadow clone. The Uchiha shook his head and then sighed when all the pieces were coming together. "A shadow clone, figures. Naruto you always rely on them when you don't want to do something yourself."

"It's not like that!" Naruto shouted. He looked over to the side disappointed that Sasuke didn't seem remember what was so special about today. The Uchiha was thinking back to all the important days there were. Sasuke knew it wasn't the anniversary of when they got together, or Naruto's birthday and there wasn't any holidays for at least another few months. When Sasuke didn't say anything Naruto looked down and said in a low slightly sad tone, "Today…. Today is…. Today is the anniversary of your return."

Sasuke looked down a bit and then walked over to Naruto, giving him a big hug. He had nearly forgotten how important that was to Naruto. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't remember that." He then carefully turned Naruto around and gave him another kiss before saying how he was looking forward to spending the whole day with Naruto without any distractions. Naruto's face light up with pure joy and with that he took Sasuke's hand and they began to hang out together.

'I'm glad to just spend time with Sasuke like this. Today is just an important day to celebrate, because if this day never took place, who would have known what would have happened. I might not be alive to this day….and Sasuke…. He would most likely have fallen into an inescapable pit of darkness.' Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's hand slightly and smiled. 'By his hand everything was saved from falling apart. Today is an important day for all leaf shinobi. I remember it like it was yesterday….'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One year ago….**

Blood and destruction was the sight that welcomed home one of Konoha's former residents, Sasuke Uchiha. The young Uchiha decided to return to his former home after finally having a confrontation with his elder brother. The battle between them dragged on but just as it was time to strike the final blow, Sasuke was overwhelmed by memories of the past. He could no longer see his elder brother as the cold hearted murder who killed their entire family. Despite Itachi's wishes, Sasuke fell to the same problem that his elder brother did nearly seven years previous. The young raven couldn't slay his own flesh and blood, feeling that his life was more important then revenge. Itachi later told Sasuke the whole truth, about himself and the village. This truth came to him as a great shock and out of it was the birth of a new goal. Sasuke wanted to fix the problems that arose during the time of the villages creation and restore the positive image of his family. The conflict between the brothers was resolved and Itachi promised he would return as well, as soon as he took care of his own mess.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he slowly walked through the streets of Konoha. He could see very little was left of the old leaf village. Sasuke couldn't believe that something like this was possible, but even more surprising to him was that there weren't that many fatalities. All able bodies were helping out the medics, bringing the injured to the hospital. Several thoughts were running through his head, mostly concerns for his teammates and friends he left behind three years ago. As he continued to walk he heard the cries of a small boy. Sasuke looked over to his right and noticed a building that looked like it was going to collapse at any moment. Carefully he approached, looking for the source of the sound. The lightly boy was sitting in the corner of the broken down house when Sasuke arrived. "It's alright, here, take my hand." Sasuke said offering his hand to the little boy.

The little boy wiped his tears and then looked up at Sasuke. "I'm scared…" Sasuke understood considering what had just taken place and nodded in response. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." Sasuke's words seemed to comfort the small boy and he took hold of Sasuke's hand. He was able to get the boy out of there just in time. Quickly Sasuke looked over the boy and realized that he needed medical attention. With that he picked him up. "Hold on tight." The little boy nodded, wrapping his arms around Sasuke as he took off toward the make shift hospital. When Sasuke arrived realized that injured totals were a lot greater then her thought. Almost 2/3 of the population was here for one reason or another. The Uchiha stood there for a few moments trying to find someone to hand the little boy too but his thoughts were disrupted when he heard a clipboard fall to the ground.

"S….Sasuke… kun?" He turned his head slowly to see Sakura standing there, tears running down her face. Sasuke looked at Sakura for a few moments before finally speaking. "I'll explain everything later. Do you think you can take care of this little boy? I found him all alone down the road."

Sakura whipped her tears and then looked at the little boy. She let out a sigh of relief when she could see from quick look over that his injuries weren't serious. The female medic gathered chakra for her healing jutsu and then took care of his injuries. "You'll be alright now little one." Sasuke carefully put him down and he thanked both of them for their help. "Take care of yourself." Sakura said as they watched him walk off to the safety zone with the others.

The two teammates looked at each other for sometime before Sasuke handed her the clipboard she had dropped moments before. Her eyes widened when she looked at it. "Oh gosh, I have to get back to work!" Sakura started to rush off again but before she got too far away she turned around and said, " Kakashi-Sensei and Naruto are here too, down at the last tent. After everything settles down…."

Sasuke waved her off. "I'll tell you everything later, go on… people need you Sakura." She nodded and then took off to take care of more injured. With that Sasuke walked down to the last tent, where he found Kakashi resting comfortably and Naruto wrapped up like a mummy. The Uchiha boy walked over to his teammate's bedside and then sat down in the chair looking at his resting form. Slowly he reached his hand over and took Naruto's in his own. "…Sasuke…."

His eyes began to water as he heard Naruto call his name. Even when he was so beaten up the only thing he thought about was him. "Yes Naruto…. I'm home."

**To be continued…**


End file.
